Alliance
Alliances are official groups of castle lords who swear loyalty to one another and help each other become stronger. It is a core part of Goodgame Empire. There are missions that encourage you to join them, multiple daily tasks require you to be in an alliance to complete and other influential factors a scattered throughout the game to encourage a player to join one. Players can join together with friends (or strangers) to create an alliance and gain access to many bonuses such as; the alliance smithy, bonuses to their attack speed, a friendly community, and many more. Players can choose to either create an alliance of their own or join another alliance made by someone else. Joining one made by someone else often has its advantages such as instant access to possibly high level bonuses, a higher level smithy and more. On the other hand, joining another alliance means the player won't have full control and may have to wait a long time before they are promoted in the alliance, granting them administrative powers. Alliances can be part of an alliance pact, a non-aggressive agreements, or be at war with another alliance. Being part of an alliance is required for three of the daily tasks, though sometimes only two are needed. These are a very quick and an easy way to earn Time Skips, soldiers and tools. A player can also earn an additional Daily login bonus when in an alliance. To complete the daily tasks which require an alliance, a player must: *Write a message in the alliance chat. *Use the alliance smithy to create one piece of equipment. *Ask for help once, either from healing units, asking for repairs after being attacked or Sabotaged, or building quicker. Alliance Level There are 50 alliance levels to gain. Whenever a player earns Glory points, they are added to the alliance and with enough, the alliance can advance to the next level. With each level, every member of the alliance can gain some rewards. A list of rewards available for each level is tabulated below along with the glory points required for each level. Every alliance starts at level 1 and works towards a maximum Level 50. Chat and Notice Board One of the many features of an alliance is the alliance chat and notice board. Members can talk to each other in the alliance panel, or in the alliance minichat panel in the lower left of the game window. This feature enables members to coordinate attacks, support others if they are being attacked, send resources, help players when having trouble with an aspect of the game, or just chatting in general. The alliance notice board acts as an in game forum for alliance members. Players can post threads for discussion, or questions they wish to be answered. There is a maximum of 10 threads with 20 posts in each. Alliance Funds Any member of an alliance can contribute to their alliance's collective funds. Once the resources have been donated, they cannot be taken out. Alliance funds are used to purchase upgrades for the alliance smithy, or alliance wide bonuses such as an increase in attack travel speed for all members against members of alliances they're currently warring with. Players can choose to donate however much they wish. All resources excluding Aqua Marine are available for donation, though you need to be at least level 25 or have purchased rubies to donate rubies. It's recommended for new members who wish to get promoted higher to donate a lot of resources to the alliance funds as this will increase their reputation with members of the alliance. Alliance Upgrades Listed below in the table are upgrades available for alliances. There are a variety of upgrades available for alliances such as more slots, a better alliance smithy, increased support travel speed and more. These upgrades are purchased using alliance funds. Please fill in the corresponding resources as required, if known. Members An alliance can increase the number of member slots up to a maximum of 26 times (increasing by 2 every time you upgrade it), however that is not to be confused with the actual limit ''which is 65 members. Support - Travel Speed Market Barrows - Travel Speed Donation Bonus Wartime Looting Bonus Attack - Travel Speed Alliance Smithy At the alliance smithy, members of the alliance can forge a piece of equipment once per day. The higher the level of the smithy, the better the items that you receive will be. Gold coins or rubies must be used to forge an item from the smithy. The cost to use the smithy is also dependent on the level of the smithy, as shown in the table below. Other Features These are the full list of features in the alliance page, in order from top to bottom Overview Default page when you click alliance button. Shows recent alliance activity, as well as the alliance announcements. Members List Shows all members in alliance, in order of either most resources / rubies donated, most coin donated, rank, level, alphabetical order, power points, honor, glory points earned today, last login, or legendary level. Defaults to rank. Chat and Notice Board Has big alliance chat window, where you can toggle between Minichat or not, and has the alliance notice board as well. Alliance Funds Shows how much has been donated, from Wood, Stone, Coins, kingdom resources, and Rubies, as well as a box, through which you can donate your own resources. Rubies can can only be donated once you have reached level 25, or once you have bought rubies. The funds also allow a high-ranking member, or leader to upgrade alliance benefits. Management Mostly for leadership, you can change the alliance name (free first time, costs 10k rubies after that) and edit the alliance description. Only the alliance leader can change the name, but sergeants and above can edit the description. All members can send Mass Messages though, another function available. Lastly, you can leave the alliance in this section, by clicking the button. Ranks Ranks in order. (Most powerful to least powerful) '''Leader' Can do anything; responsible to everyone for everything. Deputy The right hand of the leader. Can award the rank of general, change the alliance description, assign ranks to members, invite castle lords, expel members, make announcements, write mass messages, bookmark places for the alliance, upgrade the alliance, engage in alliance diplomacy, and change the setting for automatic declaration of war. War Marshal Alliance commander. Can change the alliance description, allocate ranks to members, invite castle lords, expel members, make announcements, write mass messages, bookmark places for the alliance, upgrade the alliance, and engage in alliance diplomacy. Treasurer Responsible for finances. Can change the alliance description, allocate ranks to members, invite castle lords, expel members, make announcements, write mass messages, bookmark places for the alliance, upgrade the alliance, and engage in alliance diplomacy Diplomat Manages relations with other alliances. Can change the alliance description, allocate ranks to members, invite castle lords, expel members, make announcements, write mass messages, bookmark places for the alliance, upgrade the alliance, and engage in alliance diplomacy. Recruiter Recruits and trains new members. Can change the alliance description, allocate ranks to members, invite castle lords, expel members, make announcements, write mass messages, bookmark places for the alliance, upgrade the alliance, and engage in alliance diplomacy. General Can change the alliance description, allocate ranks to members, invite castle lords, expel members, make announcements, write mass messages, bookmark places for the alliance, upgrade the alliance, and engage in alliance diplomacy. Sergeant Can invite castle lords, expel members, make announcements, write mass messages, bookmark places for the alliance, upgrade the alliance, and engage in alliance diplomacy. Member Basic member without any special administrative rights. Can send mass messages and bookmark places for the alliance. Cannot assign other members to coordinated attacks, however. Novice Joined on their own. Do not have any special priviledges. Diplomacy Here, you can view alliances you have pacts and Non-Aggression Agreements with, as well as who you're at war with. You can also accept/decline offers to end a war, or accept a pact/NAA. Remember that you cannot make a pact or an agreement to another alliance if you are not a diplomat. Level You can view what level the alliance is, determined by glory points accumulated throughout the alliance. You can also see how close they are to the next level, how many Capitals/Metros/Kings Towers the alliance has, and you can even access your own glory points overview. Alliance Smithy Finally, there is the alliance smithy. Here, you can forge a piece of equipment for a certain amount of coins, and the leader can upgrade it too with the right amount of resources needed. The higher the alliance smithy level, the more costly it is to be upgraded, but you will get better equipment more often. Category:Goodgame Empire Category:Forge Category:Alliance